Summer Days
by Black Rose28
Summary: So sorry guys, but this fic is no longer going to be updated. :( But thanks for reading!
1. First Morning

"..Jamie and I had a perfect summer. With more love than most people experience in a lifetime. And then she went. With her undying faith."  
  
A gentle ray of sunlight pools in through the open curtain. She looks so beautiful. No, more than beautiful. Gorgeous. Outstanding. Perfect. I watch as the light sets in on my wife, and illuminates her soft features. She stirs slightly, and then her eyelids flutter open. A smile is immediately set upon her full lips.  
  
"Good morning husband."  
  
"Good morning wife."  
  
For a while, we just lay there, basking in the warmth of the sunlight, and gazing into each other's eyes. Gingerly, she leans forward and plants a light kiss upon my brow. My eyes close, savoring the feel of her soft skin on mine. "Yesterday was so perfect. I still can't believe we're married. It feels like a dream. She speaks softly, looking lovingly into my eyes. "I love you, Landon." She whispers. "I love you too." Slowly, she sits up, and climbs out from under the blankets. Again, I lay back, my hands behind my head. My eyes close. She's so perfect. A twinge of pain enters my mind. If she's so perfect, then why? Why, God?  
  
"Landon?" Her voice snaps me out of my thoughts. Are you getting up?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm coming."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to take a shower." She says.  
  
"I'll go start some breakfast." I reply.  
  
After throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt, I head downstairs to start cooking. Our house is small, but more than we could ever have hoped for. For a wedding gift, my mother and father, Jamie's father, and all of our friends pooled together money, and were able to buy us a small house. It consists of one bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen, small living room, and dining area that is attached to the kitchen. Jamie and I don't mind the size. It's cozy. It's our home. Twenty minutes later, Jamie emerges from the upstairs, showered and dressed. She's wearing a pair of jeans, light blue shirt, and the pink sweater I gave her all those weeks back. She comes up behind me as I'm flipping pancakes, and rests her head between my shoulder blades. Her arms wrap around my waste. Turning to toward her, I take her face in my hands, and lean in for a gentle kiss. All of a sudden, her knees buckle and give out. Luckily, I am able to catch her by the waste and arms. She takes several deep breaths and I hold her close.  
  
"Are you alright?" I question.  
  
"I - I'm okay." She says.  
  
Slowly, I help her over to a chair. Kneeling down, I take her cheek in hand and look deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" I ask, trying to sound less worried than I am.  
  
"I'm fine." Is her simple reply. A crooked smile crosses her lips. "Landon, she pauses. "is something burning?" 


	2. Dancin' in the Moonlight

"Do you hear that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"His music. The birds. The wind. The waves."  
  
I smile to myself, and close my eyes. Lying back, I brace my body against his chest. I feel one of his arms encircle my stomach, as the other reaches up to stroke my hair. It's a perfect day. The sun is out, and the sky is a glorious shade of azure. Landon and I are sitting on a blanket down at the shore, feeling the sun and marveling in the beauty of everything.  
  
"I love you Jamie." He whispers into my ear.  
  
I inhale deeply, taking everything in. Without warning, drowsiness washes over my body, and I slowly drift off into a dreamless slumber.  
  
"Jamie? Jamie?"  
  
I can hear a voice in the back of my mind. My eyelids flutter open to meet those of Landon's. He's smiling warmly at me.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" I ask.  
  
"About half an hour." He says.  
  
"Come on," he says, "I want to take you somewhere."  
  
"Where?" I ask, somewhat confused.  
  
"You'll see." He replies.  
I can see a slightly mischievous glint in his bright eyes. So, taking his hand, we stand up, and make our way to the car. About ten minutes later, the car is parked, and we get out.  
  
"Is this -" I try to begin, but he cuts me off with a simple,  
  
"Yes."  
It's the restaurant where we had our first date. Where I wore the same pink sweater I wear today, and where we danced under the starlight. Landon leads me to a table with a "reserved" sign upon it, and a vase with a single red rose. But the table is what made my heart skip a beat. It was where it was. Down the length of the dock, is where it sits. This is where we shared our first kiss.  
  
"This is wonderful!" I smile. "Thank you."  
As we take our seats, a waiter rolls a tray down the dock, concealed with a silver cover. As the waiter leaves, Landon removes the tray's top. A pitcher of sweet tea and the exact meal we ate on our date is revealed to my eyes. Before we begin to dine, I lean across the table, and kiss him. Then, we dine, only glancing up ever so often to look lovingly into each other's eyes. I realize the gentle music of the band can be heard from where we sit. Landon gets up and walks over to me. Extending a hand, he asks,  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Thank you, I would love to."  
  
So hand in hand, he leads me a few steps from the table. Placing one hand in mine, and one around my waste, we dance, just as we had danced the first night. 


	3. Tears and Rain

Landon:  
  
My eyes snapped open to meet those of Jamie's.  
  
"D - Did you say something?" I asked groggily.  
  
"It's time for church, you have to get up." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I don't want to be late for choir."  
  
"Okay, I'm getting up." I replied.  
  
After a quick shower, and some breakfast, we made our way to the church. One thing Jamie loves most about this house is that it's only a five-minute walk from her father's church. After a brief session of songs, and my father in-law's sermon, Jamie and I met up with my parents, and Reverend Sullivan. After a brief hugs and handshakes, we all went our divided and went our separate ways. Jamie and I, back home, my father to his house, my mother to hers, and of course Reverend Sullivan back to the church to work on next weeks sermon.  
  
The sky was a pale, gloomy gray. Heavy clouds drifted over the horizon, threatening to block the sunlight. We lay here, in our hammock, just gazing wistfully at the clouds. The world seems to come to a stop in those few, brief moments. And then, I felt something. Cool raindrops began slowly cascading down upon our figures.  
  
"Landon!" Jamie suddenly exclaims.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong? Are -" She cuts me short with a finger to my lips. Slowly, she begins to rise out of my arms. I sit here, watching her, not sure what to say or do. She makes her way to the center of the yard. Arms outstretched, and face toward the heavens, she turns to face me. By now, the rain is descending in heavy sheets. Her figure is silhouetted in mist and water droplets. And then, she smiles at me, not just with her face, but her body, heart, and very essence of being. She beamed. All I can do was watch her. Then, as if returning from my daze, I walk over behind her, and wrap my arms around her waste, head on her shoulder. We stand here, suspended in a moment of timely bliss.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Those three words are all I can manage to get out at the moment. I see her here, now. All her beauty, love, and compassion for the world, for life, for..me. In silent prayer, I thank the Lord for the cascading rain, that conceal my own tears. Sighing, I walk around to face her. Reaching out for each other, we come together in a loving embrace. I can taste the salty tang of my tears, the rain, and.hers. 


	4. Resistance

Jamie:  
  
I can see the hurt and desperation lingering in his eyes. It pierces through my soul, and causes my heart to ache. I know he doesn't want to do this. I don't want to do this. But I know we have to.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this now?" he attempts.  
  
"We have to, Landon. If we don't we're just denying the inevitable. It's going to happen sometime. I can't live forever."  
  
"Don't say that!" He's upset. Not that I blame him.  
  
"We have to. You know it as much as I do." I make another feeble attempt.  
  
"But - why can't we wait a few months?"  
  
"Landon, look at me!" I tilt his now downcast face to meet mine. "I may not have a few months. Please? The sooner we do this, the sooner it will be over with, and we can move on with what time we have together." I know now, I've convinced him.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
sorry that one was so short everyone. I kind of left you all hanging. Don't worry, you'll understand (if you don't already) soon enough. Thanks for reading, I'll update asap! 


End file.
